That's How Much I Love You
by marshmallow7
Summary: Jin and Amy! need I say more? ... So Jin thinks that whenever Amy's around him, she get's hurt. So he decides to quit the Chase and go on a training journey sort of thing. Jin's POV. Oneshot. unless you people  meaning 2 or more  want me to continue :3


**DISCLAIMER: GC will never belong to me … but on the bright side, marshmallows will someday rule the world :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love<em>**

_There are millions of love stories out there, millions of love songs, millions of conversations every single day including the term "Love"._

_But what is love exactly?_

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside the castle, a certain Starlet opened a pink enveloped addressed to her. She took out a sheet of paper and curiously unfolded it. As she read, small droplets started forming in her eyes. She folded the letter and carefully tucked it inside her pocket as the droplets slowly made their way down her cheeks.<p>

"Oh Jin…"

* * *

><p>Quiet raindrops fall onto the busy streets of Kanavan as people rush to and fro in coats and umbrellas. I slip by amongst them, unnoticed, wearing a black hooded cloak to hide my armor. The day had gone on as usual. With the witch Kaze'Aze finally out of the way and that traitor scum Victor dead, our only concern as of now is dealing with the somewhat corrupted gods in Xenia. Speaking of which, I guess that's pretty much the reason for my dawdling in the streets today—even if it is raining. I should have thought it through though. Now I might catch a stupid cold. I don't really mind. But <strong><em>she<em>** does, or rather… she would if I went back. But I won't. I can't… For _her_ sake…

* * *

><p><em>Is it the deep ineffable feeling of tenderly caring for another person? Or is it the passionate desire you have for someone?<em>

* * *

><p>Who is this "she" you ask?<p>

Well, "she" happens to be my world, the reason for my existence and the very reason why I'm in the rain right now. I love her more than anything and everything. Problem is, I think she likes me back. Why is that a problem? Because she only gets hurt when she's around me. I protect her as well I as I could, but she can't help but get hurt around me.

They say she's just clumsy, but I beg to differ. Amy is the most graceful, most elegant and most collected girl I have ever met. She is the most awesome dancer. She is light on her feet and quite agile and nimble in battle. No, she just can't be classified under clumsy. I'm willing to bet a thousand gold coins that the rest of the Chase is just jealous of her. I'll be surprised to hear anyone who wouldn't be. I mean she's perfect! Just to prove that, I'm willing to put my honor as a Silver Knight on the line, doing battle with anyone who would dare oppose to that.

Amy is and will always be the only girl for me. I care for her like a brother because knowing Amy, you can't help but admit that she is childish most of the time. I guess that's one of the things I love about her. Ever since that night back when the Silver Knights were still alive, I couldn't help but love her. Her steps were too graceful and her voice, transcendent. I could hardly believe that she was younger than me. A good five years younger.

Months after that night, the Black Fairy Queen devastated my home. I did what I could and fought bravely with the rest of the Silver Knights but alas, to no avail. The most I could do was to shield her petite little frame with mine as the Black Fairy Queen unleashed her final blow. I was sure I was going to die that day. But yet again, Amy saved me. I don't know whether it was her healing abilities or her beautiful voice that saved me. Maybe it was both. She is after all, my only beacon of hope after the downfall of the Silver Knights. I can't afford to lose her… But I guess being the amazing pop icon that she is, she could afford to lose me. I mean what is one beat up warrior worth but his honor to a million adoring fans all across the world?

* * *

><p>I love her… But love… For the common people, love is about being with the person you love, kissing and getting married and stuff. Love is being patient with one another always forgiving and never ending. Love is your soul thirsting to be with its significant other, always hoping, always believing… But for me, love is the agonizing guilt that hits my heart every single time I speak to that one girl in the world that I've fallen in love with, knowing that I'll never be able to tell her that I love her, or whisper sweet noting in her ear, because being with her would—<strong><em>could<em>**—possibly kill her… That's what love is for me… and I don't want any part of it, and no part of her.

_Because no matter what, I would always keep her safe._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy,<em>

_I'm probably gone by the time you get this letter. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will. But love… there are millions of love stories out there, millions of love songs and millions of conversations everyday including the term 'love'. But what is love exactly? They say that it's the deep ineffable feeling of tenderly caring for another person or the passionate desire you have for someone._

_But me… Love is the agonizing guilt that hits my heart every time I talk to you, the one girl in the world that I've fallen in love with, knowing that I can never be with you because my inability to protect you, Amy… I just can't bear seeing you get hurt just because I couldn't prevent it… I love you, Amy. That's all I can do. That's how much I love you.. And although it pains me to say, I hope you'll find happiness with another guy._

_Please don't look for me. I don't want any part of this thing called "love', and no part of you. Because no matter what, I would always keep you safe._

_—Jin_

* * *

><p>I'm willing to hand her over to another guy, given that he can best me in combat and is more than able to protect Amy. I'm willing to give her up, to put my love aside and be happy for her when she finds someone else. As long as she's safe, protected and well cared for, I'm glad.<p>

_**Because that's just how much I love her.**_

* * *

><p>** R&amp;R! Hope you like!<p>

**Jin and Amy! They are so meant for each other… I feel bad for making this fic angsty for him… He's my fav charcter _

** i found this drabble on quizilla some time ago and i copy pasted it on word. Credit goes to ChibiMac of Quizilla for this awesome drabble!

* * *

><p>The drabble goes:<p>

_Love_

_There are millions of love stories out there, millions of love songs, millions of conversations every single day including the term "Love"._

_But what is love exactly?_

_Is it the deep ineffable feeling of tenderly caring for another person, or is it the passionate desire you have for someone?_

_Is it the agonizing guilt that hits your heart every single time you speak to that one girl in the world that you've fallen in love with, knowing that you'll never be able to tell her that you love her, or whisper sweet noting in her ear, because being with her would—could—possibly kill her?_

_If it was, then I don't want any part of it, and no part of her._

_Because no matter what, I would always keep her safe._


End file.
